All Of Me
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Luminara's padawan is thought missing, even dead, by most, but she has a hard time accepting it. Lots of mush and angst, so please be kind. This is my first songfic. Please review. Non-slash.


_This is based on the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I hope you like it. 'Tis pretty sad, but READ ALL OF IT! Please, and Review._

_Disclaimer: The song, the band, nor the characters are mine. I forfeit all rights to LucasArts, Evanescence, etc., except of course, to my made-up characters._

Luminara stared outside, her tear tracks trailing down her face. The rain poured outside. She thought that she had never been as empty as she was now. She had lost her Padawan. On Kashyyyk. Through a mind-wipe. And now, her Padawan was dead. What was there to live for?

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**_**  
**She looked over towards her padawan's room, expecting that she would come out at any second.

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_**  
**She remembered that her Padawan was dead.

_**Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_**  
**She cries herself to sleep at night, missing the familiar touch on her mind via Master/Padawan link.**  
**_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_Her friend could talk and give comfort all she could, but that didn't make the pain recede any, nor back down. But she could act like everything was alright. Yes. Maybe that was the answer.

_**This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_**  
**She realized that, no matter how many times she was told to live in the present and to forget the past, she would never, ever forget the bright presence her Padawan had held in her life.**  
**_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_She woke up when she thought that she had heard her Padawan cry out in the middle of a night. After a while, she realized that it was just a fantasy. Her Padawan would not, and ever, come back to be with her.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_**  
**Then why was she having a hard time to accept the fact her Padawan was dead?**  
**_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
**_"Come on, Master," she said grinning. "You worry too much. This has got to be one of the easiest missions we've ever been on. Of course," she added as an afterthought, "I may have just jinxed us, so I better knock twice on the wood." She did so, the two knocks sounding no more than a couple seconds a piece. "There," she said brightly. "Now the 'curse' is lifted!" Luminara chuckled.

"Padawan," she said, choking back some very unJedi-like giggles, "I really don't know what the heck I'm going to do with you. You and your superstitions!"

"Master," she said, solemn-faced, "if I had not my 'superstitions', you'd be bored out of your wits with me! I was not made to be a 'perfect Padawan!'" Master and Padawan chuckled as they headed out the door towards the briefing station, to join the other Wookies and hopefully figure out what was going on.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**_All Luminara could do was to remember and relive those memories, painful as they were, because how else could she remember her Padawan?

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**_She could her face, shining like the heavens, when she was told that they would be heading out on their first mission.

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_**  
**She never thought that she could feel better; she was convinced in her heart that her Padawan had to have survived what they had gone through.**  
**_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_**  
**Luminara tried and tried, but she soon gave up. The Force refused to let her let go of her Padawan and all the memories that went with them. _Why is it torturing me this way_, she thought.**  
**_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_She remembered when her Padawan woke up screaming and crying during the night, and wiping away the girl's tears, holding the girl close to her own heart, as her Padawan often did with people selflessly.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_She remembered cuddling her Padawan after a bad nightmare or vision.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**_She remembered holding her Padawan's hand when she had met her stepmother, for the first time after she had left, years ago.

_**But you still have all of me**_**  
**She knew that this was near impossible, but she would try anyways. **  
**_**I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
**_Luminara sat, meditating in the Gardens of Meditations, hoping to release her memories and feelings and emotions into the Force.

_**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**_**  
**As she sat there, meditating, she thought she heard the distinctive whine of a hovercraft engine, but dismissed that. There were no machines allowed in the Gardens.**  
**She looked up, a couple minutes later, as a hovercraft touched the ground and landed softly. The ramp opened. She stared curiously into the white interior.

A figure came out; her breath caught in her throat.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_She rushed forward and embraced the slightly smaller figure; the latter copied her. Tears ran down both cheeks, unhindered, soaking up into the other's fabric clothing.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_Masters Yoda and Windu, and a padawan and her Master stood from a distance, watching the touching reunion.

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**_Luminara grasped her Padawan's chin and looked at her face. Bruises and scars, also one or two deep gashes pockmarked her face.

"What happened to you, my Padawan?" she asked, heart broken but beginning to mend. Her Padawan looked up, and smiled. She could see the love her young one held for her in those deep blue eyes. She smiled as she felt the reassuring touch in her head from the opposite end, the end her Padawan currently held.

_**But you still have all of me**_

"That's a story for another time, my Master," Ani said, smiling.

_**Me**_

"I believed, somehow, that you weren't dead," Luminara said, perplexed.

"Master, I was not truly dead, not really," her Padawan said.

_**Me**_

They clasped their hands and walked towards the entrance of the gardens, pausing only to smile and nod at the two Masters and at Ani's friend, Julii Knabanii, and her Master, Barriss Offee.

_**Me**_

They had many things to talk about, to catch up on, but all of that could wait.

Luminara's padawan had returned to her. And that was the reason to celebrate.

_Finis_

_Well, that was pretty sad, doncha think? Did you know, or figure out, who I was talking about when you read it earlier? I bet you didn't! Please tell me. That's a songfic, btw, so please review and tell me what you think of it! Ani Unduli_


End file.
